The goal of this core is to provide the facilities and expertise to support projects involving mouse genetics as a toll for addressing biological questions. All of the projects listed in this grant have a need for this facility. The major components of this core are: 1) generation of transgenic and gene targeted mice, 2) pathology/histology of tissues from transgenic animals, and 3) vascular injury and angiogenesis models in vivo. Specifically, the core will perform gene targeting in further breeding of animals on desired genetic backgrounds to obtain gene targeted animals, perform pro-nuclear microinjection of DNA to make transgenic mice, provide genotyping support by PCR and Southern blot analysis to identify transgenic animals, provide a tissue processing and histology facility for analysis for embryos/tissues generated from this resource, and utilize in vivo vascular injury and disease models to test effects of genetic modification of vascular signaling processes. Additional support provided by this core is the collection of mouse embryos from timed matings, and expertise with in vitro culture and differentiation of ES cells.